Various forms of tackle boxes specifically designed to house various fishing equipment such as artificial lures, sinkers, hooks, leaders and live bait have been heretofore provided. Some of these previous trays have been constructed of plastic and are compartmented to receive various types of fishing accessories in an orderly fashion. However, a serious fisherman will sometimes frequently change the artificial lure he is using and does not wish to lose valuable time in effecting a change of lures.
When the conventional type of tackle box including compartments therein for receiving artificial lures is opened the artificial lures are sometimes difficult to extract from individual compartments provided therefor or become tangled with adjacent lures if more than one lure is received in a single compartment. Accordingly, a need exists for a tackle box or similar construction which will enable a fisherman to frequently change artificial lures and with very little time required to effect each change of lures.
Examples of various forms of tackle boxes and other fishing accessory containers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,501,448, 2,208,649, 2,711,050, 3,024,563 and 3,490,169.